


《Breath》第八章

by Lee_DS



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_DS/pseuds/Lee_DS





	《Breath》第八章

**尽在掌握中**

        上午的课程结束了，而Patapee还要整理今天的学习笔记，于是走出去寻找一个安静的角落等待主人回来。

        在午后的大学，然后开始将所有内容总结于纸上，为的是给几乎没有时间休息的人更容易理解，不必浪费时间听他再录制的课程录音带。

        Hin这样做，直到很多人习惯取笑他，说他是学生会长的秘书，而不是财务主管了。他从来没有争辩过，因为他的目标就是这个位置。

        他的主人往前走，没有回头看，如果他想要对Khun Tul有所帮助，他必须跟上。此外，当对方遇上真正的另一半，并停止这种关系时，至少，他仍然可以与主人并肩工作。 

_**不要沉迷于昨天的接受到的东西。** _

        不管Khun Tul怎么拥抱他，并且低声说他是多么重要，但他必须始终意识到自己是什么立场。

        他是个男人，是个仆人，并且是一个不值得的人。

        Khun Tul必须找到更有价值的人，不知道什么时候才会见面，所以，他想收获这个小小的幸福，作为在未来也能回顾的记忆。

        Hin不知道那个人……将比他预期的更快地进入主人的生活。

        扑

        “嗯？”

        “嗷，吃吧，不用躲着我了。”

        “A krb。”Patapee立即抬起头来。

        当一袋面包被扔在纸的中间时，发现今天分开坐在房间对面两侧的这对好朋友，让其他人猜测发生了什么事，事实就是……他无法面对对方。

         Gornhin不可以告诉一切关于自己的事给他听，因为有关他的事会牵扯出Khun Tul来，但提到朋友们正试图解决自己的疑虑，所以最简单的方法可能是……躲避。

         而且对方也知道。

        “呃呐，不需要露出像吃了苦果一样的脸，我不会问你什么的。”Nakrb有点不耐烦地说，他发现早上时，好朋友故意在老师进入教室的时候踩点来了。坐在另一个角落里，不敢转身做眼神接触，上完课之后，他收拾好了一切就逃走了，直到眼神里填满了无聊。

**不知道他的主人命令了什么，但他现在服从Tul的一切。**

        即使希望知道他们之间发生了什么，特别是脖子上的瘀伤，但是如果他不想被这个朋友断交……他就必须闭嘴。

        Nakrb不怕另一个朋友是那个着名家族的儿子，但他害怕这个朋友不愿意继续和他在一起。

        这个想法让大个子叹了口气，留下坐在旁边，然后让他放心。

        “我是说真的，你和A Tul有什么事跟我无关……你想让我这么说吧？”这个问题让Patapee尴尬地笑了笑，因为确实是这样。

        “虽然我不明白，但如果你不再躲着我，我会试着不听，视而不见，我什么都不知道，什么都没有看到，这样你还满意吗？”说的人这有点不高兴，但人听的人笑了出来，感谢对方的理解，也点了点头。

        “很谢谢你。”

        “呃！老子是你朋友，即使想要和该死的坏蛋Tul绝交……什么，不必那样看我，我才不管你的主人有多伟大。”不管嘴上怎么说，但情感的讽刺是充实的，导致Hin的笑凝固了。看着那个笑得有点尴尬的人……他还是放弃了。

        “我不会问，但如果当你忍受不了的时候，你要知道，我已经准备好听了，随时准备帮助你，尽管他背靠的是Metthanan家族。”感叹朋友总是会再次强调，他笑了。

        “为什么我忍受不了？那幢房子里的人都待我很仁慈。”

        “嗯嗯，我放弃了。”

        足够朋友结束昨天的风波，Gornhin从袋子里取出面包，听对方嘴上说不忙，但仍不停地抱怨。

        “那你呢，主人不在你去吃点什么，你可没有叶绿素进行光合作用，坐在阳光下就能饱腹，A Tul去工作了吗？”

        “嗯，今天去公司。”

        “然后你一直坐在这里等？！”Nakrb用听起来令人难以置信的语气，大口咬面包的人有趣地回答。

        “Khun Tul不喜欢在公司吃饭，一会儿他会回来吃饭，所以我等了。”

        “一起饿死才好。”听众摇了摇头，因为他这是疯狂的行为，所以不得不吃营养素必须完整的一顿饭，看到这家伙挨饿时，坐下来告诉自己不能接受。

        Nakrb相信大脑要工作，必须从吃东西开始。

        “你先坐着吃，待会我去买水，你还要什么吗？”

        “水就够了。”当朋友这么说，听者离开了，露出让人安心的笑。

        Krb是个很好朋友，并且他不想疏远Hin，所以，他明白，有些事情不应该被触碰，避免造成无法释怀。

        想法里的人将回归到工作中，如果不是因为……

        “P Hin。”

        “嗯？”当被叫到名字时，Gornhin抬头看，稍微挑起眉毛，看看站在前面带有微笑穿着学生制服的女孩。

        “P Krb呢？”

        “去买水了，找他吗？”

        “那样啊，所以我可以坐吗？”

        “请坐吧。”

        听众转身抓住放在另一块大理石椅子上的包，腾出给说话的人的空间走进座位，露出微笑，然后把注意力转向自己的工作（嗯？），尽管……

        “我脸上粘了什么东西吗？”

        “没有啊。”Patapee感觉到另一方正在盯着他，当转过身来问，对方笑着摇了摇头，让对周围其他人不感兴趣的人有机会探索新来的人。

        他面前的女孩可以称得上是自信的，勾勒出脸部线条的短发，自信的光芒在圆眼里投射出来，妆容精致，同时穿着宽松的学生校服和铅笔裙，看起来像Periyw（照顾祖母的护工），但又好看更多，还有一双好运动鞋。Patapee承认这位学妹非常引人注目。

        也许是因为看起来自信的自然美。

        “很高兴有机会与P Hin说话，Rose经常和P Krb说话。”

        “Rose？”这个熟悉的名字让这个年轻人略微抬起了他的眉毛，在锐利的眼睛不断扩大之前。

        N Rose……是这个人。

“P也认识Rose吗？”Nakrb提到过，这个学妹可能是朋友谈论的那个人……那个说她喜欢他的人。

**不对，应该是A Krb自己臆想出来的。**

        “听A Krb提起过。”这个年轻人心中充满了疑虑，因为根本不相信朋友所说的，如果去了解过他这样的年轻女孩还会喜欢他。

        “来了，嗷，Rose，怎么来这里？”但在还有什么要谈之前，出去买水的家伙然后回来了，还向另一个女孩发出问候，让Rose转过去噘着嘴，好像被得罪一样，然后笑着说。

        “为什么这么早回来啊P Krb，Rose才找到借口和P Hin讲了一分钟的话。”

        “嗯嗯，你这混蛋是犀牛。”

        “哪有，我不叫犀牛，我感兴趣然后就必须瞄准。”

        学长和学妹两个一起笑。但对于Patapee来说手上的钢笔差点掉下来，转身盯着那个把目光转回来并且还笑着说话的美女。

        “Rose想认识你，P Hin。”

        看来似乎朋友的话不是谎言。

* * *

 

        “必须很感谢Wadee，还送我回来。”

        “没关系，是Wadee要谢谢P Tul。”

        “谢谢我？”

        在一辆大型欧洲车内，坐在驾驶员旁边座位上的年轻混血儿正转向感谢那个脸颊有点泛红的女孩，与男人单独相处时显得很害羞，当被问到为什么感谢他时，也有点惊讶，但休息一下，Nphawadee或者说Wadee稍微低下头，小声说。

        “Wadee今天晚上不想和妈妈去工作。”

        “所以P是一个借口。”

        年轻女孩抿抿嘴，不情愿地点点头。

        “对不起。”

        “哈哈，为什么跟P说对不起，Wadee又没有对P做任何事情。”Tul轻声笑出来，带着温暖的笑容看着甜美的脸庞。直到解释自己也是为了清净躲避母亲，看起来甜美的眼睛清楚地表示理解。

        “P Tul没有听到Wadee刚才所说的……是吗？”

        “嗯，没有听到，什么都不知道，刚才Wadee说了什么。”两只耳朵都听到的男人说对方愿意送他，是因为逃避自己的母亲，有点好笑。

        “Wadee是说，没关系，Wadee自愿来送的。”原本在座位紧张的漂亮女孩姿态比以前更放松了，跟这个男人说话会觉得没有不舒服。

        Tray叔叔的长子，刚听到他的名字，以为他一定是个自信的人，但事实证明，这个男人比她想象的更舒服，即使他说他会找到一辆出租车回到大学的时候，Wadee仍然不敢相信自己的耳朵，跟她差不多的身份，不要开车或允许私家车接，整个用餐过程中他都没有告诉自己。

        如果不是因为对方母亲，她不会知道他会擅长出席大型会议，知道他从小就像学徒一样送文件，更多的是敬佩。

        他还是学生会主席，学习成绩优异，谁会相信他在12岁时赢得了国际青年钢琴比赛，但是这个男人没有对母亲说什么，只是淡淡的微笑。

        不是的……说得太夸张，我没那么聪明……只是相信自己可以超过别人而已。

        不是的……我得到它是因为运气……大家都没有想到。

        不是的……这只是一个爱好……但表现得夸张了。

        这个男人只是静静地坐下来吃饭，根本没有附和母亲的话。

        所以Wadee对他的印象……非常好。

        “话说，Wadee不需要叫我P呐，我们的年龄一样。”

        她比他小六个月，但这足以让她叫P了，尤其……

        “Wadee想叫你P，另外我妈妈也想让我这么叫。”回想起妈妈的眼睛，还有话语。

        _[P的年纪更大一点，Wadee叫P是对的。]_

        这位年轻女孩知道母亲是多么喜欢这个家伙，直到她自己承认害羞，妈妈知道P Tul没车回大学的时候，所以她叫女儿开车送他回去，自己则和P Tul的妈妈一起，甚至在此之前，她从未允许女儿和任何男性朋友一起走。

        _[他们不适合。]_

        这就是妈妈所说的话，但是这次妈妈允许她私下跟他出去，直到Wadee紧张到抓住方向盘的两只手渗出一层汗出来，害怕他会发现她紧张得快疯了，甚至不知道如何与异性朋友交谈，只盯着前面的路，当她瞥了一下眼睛时，她几乎无法收回。

        “就在刚才，Wadee得知P学习钢琴的事对吗？”

        “嗯，从小就开始学了，奶奶想让我学的。”

        “很久呢，Wadee记事起，除非生病了，没有出去任何地方。”那个年轻人笑了笑，然后带着温暖的笑容说道。

        “当我还是个孩子的时候，如果没记错的话，你的奶奶应该是P的祖母的朋友，在来到这所房子之前……如果没有记错，有一位朋友说是你的祖母”

        “如果在祖母之前，结婚了，她嫁给了已故的祖父，但当时我们家族是普通人，所以他总是说我们的家人就是你，然后尴尬的是……祖母喜欢提起这件事。”这个女孩很不舒服，因为现在，她是普通人，但在家里祖母总提出这个问题，说与每个异性朋友都“不合适”。

（🐴的不想翻这段了，全是和女的有什么好看的。

总结一下后面的内容：

1.Wadee法语专业。

2.第二章Tul被打很惨扔储藏室的那次就是因为Wadee的奶奶来了，而Tul的祖母不想让朋友看到自己血统低贱的孙子。

3.Wadee开始喜欢上Tul。

4.Tul已经萌生利用Wadee的念头。）

* * *

 

        Patapee相当尴尬，当看到主人走进教室时，试图阻止那个装作要把学妹的事说出来的好朋友，看起来知道他想要反驳Khun Tul像他这样的仆人其实也有感兴趣的人，不只是服从主人的命令，直到对方再三恳求，并威胁别说话，因为尽管考虑到自己并没有对主人做什么，但他不想冒险给对方带来不满。

        而这种担忧可能是多余的，因为Tul今天看起来……心情不错。

        “今天的工作顺利，对吗？”

        “嗯，比想象中的好多了。”Tul点点头，语气漫不经心的，转过头看向驾驶员。

        “你和A Krb已经和好了吗？”

        “是的。”听者意外地紧张起来，直到Tul发出笑声。

        “我已经告诉过你，不管怎么样，倘若他愿意安静，我没有意见。”今天，即使知道他的朋友在盯着，但什么都没有问，对昨天的事愿意视而不见，直到Tul满意，对于他的正常表现没有任何问题。

        “他说不会过问不会说什么了已经。”

        “好。”混血儿只是回了一个字，在暗示出来以前。

        “今天有好事吗？”

        “有什么事？”

        “……”

        Patapee不清楚，他只是看到主人的心情很好，所以问问，太阳下看到的那双锐利的眼睛使他安静下来。

        “对不起，我不应该问的。”

        “不对，也不是不能说……你吃过饭了吗？”Tul移开视线，慢慢摇了摇头，突然间他却不想说遇到谁了，然后转了话题，这让驾驶员沉默了，就像明知故问一样。

        “中午在等，对吧？”

        “我吃过面包了。”

        一小块面包和一个近一百八十公分身高的成年男性，没有什么留在肚子里。直到年轻的混血儿指向前面的百货大楼的停车位。

        “等一下停在那里。”

        “是的。”Hin没有问什么就照做了，泊车到大型购物中心钱，然后跟随另一方进入大楼，直接去了有众多餐厅排列的一楼。随后，Tul回头看他。

        “想吃什么，选吧。”

        “我？”

        如果周围没有其他朋友，主人会毫不犹豫地转向他想要的地方，但这一次，对方停在了走廊中间，转身看着他，指向许多商店，直到听者睁大眼睛，不确定地重复了一句。

        这样子让Tul也笑了，然后说。

        “呃！选吧。”

        “Khun Tul选吧，我可以吃任何东西。”

        “那就在这里站到商场关门好了。”混血儿满不在乎地说，听者脸上流露出尴尬的表情。环顾四周，确定选不这么便宜的，因为如果他选择一家便宜的餐馆填饱肚子，可能不符合主人的胃口，对方仿佛看穿他的心事一样。

        “就算你选商场里的面条我也可以去吃，喜欢吃什么就选，先选一家店吧。”

        “那……那家快餐店。”

        “炸鸡？汉堡？披萨？”Gornhin现在才知道要自己选择一些东西这么困难，眉毛紧锁在一起，比考虑选择哪所大学还要难，因为那是主人选择的，但当遇到自己要做主的时候……

        这幅姿态让Tul莫名觉得……好笑。

        Tul不是个爱笑的人，意味着真的笑了是因为有趣或者滑稽的事。他经常笑，是因为别人都会笑。当他确信自己的微笑和笑声会使自己受益时，他笑了。但看着Hin脸上的表情沉迷于他所做的一切，面对这种情况，忍不住笑了。

笑声让Gornhin不敢置信地看向对方，面前明亮的眼睛是真的高兴。

        这样的笑容……好久没见了。意味着今天的主人心情一定非常好……好到无论什么他都不介意。

        “怎么了，要吃什么，选啊。”

        “那……披萨好了。”开心得让大脑只想到对方刚刚提到的最后一样食物。Tul点点头，转身就走。

        “再想想要吃哪款。”

        “Khun Tul来选比较好……”

        “不要，我不选，这是你的选择。”Tul承认他心情很好，他认为他的表情不像这样，直到忍不住要笑，当Gornhin坐下盯着菜单，好像是决定命运的测试一样。

        “嗯，夏威夷披萨……呃不行……”然后他的笑意更浓了，当Gornhin说出食物的名字，然后瞄了他一眼就好像在问好还是不好。看到对方毫无反应时，就继续不停地绕过各种口味。

        Tul承认他很满意面前的人照自己说的那样做，即使给予他想要的选择，他仍只考虑着主人，直到年轻人正在考虑发展的路线，并且他有信心如果还有Gornhin这个人走在自己身后，Metthanan的一切将很快是他的。

        不用等很久，将无法再有人可以侮辱这个没有人想要的孩子。

        而Hin不知道自己的主人是怎么想的，他只是觉得对方笑得很开心，心里也很高兴能够坐下来安静地吃顿饭，只有两个人，没有复仇，没有老夫人，没有好朋友，没有性爱，在整个用餐过程中都会如此。如果不是因为……

        RRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrr

        “呵。”Tul看到屏幕出现“母亲”两个字，喉咙里发出冷笑，但接通电话时，调整了表达方式。

        “是的妈妈。”

        [Tul！Tul快点到医院来。奶奶进ICU了！]

        “什么？！！”

        [Tul听到了对吧？爸爸让妈妈打电话，因为奶奶可能熬不过今晚了！]

        “好，我会尽快去到的！！！”

        这个年轻人的声音很焦急，但只是挂掉电话，人的眼睛闪闪发亮，直到坐在对面的人一股恐惧的凉意渗入心脏。

        “是时候了。”

        Tul露出了满意的笑容，因为这可能是他得到想要的一切的时候。


End file.
